


chill out

by mimimarqeuz



Series: ham modern au mini-fics [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimarqeuz/pseuds/mimimarqeuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone's already done with finals and cleared out for summer, leaving lafayette to make sure alex doesn't study himself to death. he doesn't remember signing up for babysitting duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chill out

**Author's Note:**

> yet another mini-fic. a little more insight to the relationship of laf and alex in ham modern au

Alex shifts on his bed, careful not to disrupt the scattering of papers across the blanket. Finals week will be the death of him, and all of his friends are already done with their exams, leaving Alexander alone with his studies.

His phone buzzes twice and Alex slides open the screen.

Well, _almost_  alone. 

[text from: lafaguette] whatre u up to?  
[text to: lafaguette] studying  
[text from: lafaguette] why am i not surprised  
[text from: lafaguette] im coming over and im bringing u food and coffee  
[text to: lafaguette] good i havent eaten breakfast yet  
[text from: lafaguette] jfC its past lunchtime alexander  
[text from: lafaguette] tu vas être la mort de tu  
[text to: lafaguette] cant argue with that

Fifteen minutes later the door opens to show Lafayette, carrying a box of donuts while trying to balance two cups of coffee as they shuffle into the room. Setting their stuff down, they hand one cup to Alex and shove the box of donuts in his face.

“Here, it’s nothing healthy– I’m not Eliza, but it will do.”

Alexander grunts in appreciation, already finishing a donut in a few bites. He hadn’t realized how hungry all the studying made him, grateful for something to line his stomach. “Mm, thanks, Laf. I guess I was way hungrier than I realized.”

Rolling their eyes, Lafayette shuffles some of the papers on the bed, making a space to sit. “You are a mess, I don’t know how your boyfriend and girlfriend do it.”

Offering a small grin, Alex rolls his shoulders in a shrug. “It’s not easy for them, I can tell you that. And hey, I help them out just as much as they do me, or at least I hope.”

“Yeah, I can see that. But if I only have to take care of you when they’re away, I suppose i can deal.”

“What, did Laurens tell you to keep an eye on me?”

They shake their head and chuckle slightly, “I don’t need their help to know that you need someone around to make sure you don’t overwork yourself.”

“I’ve been doing just fine so far.” Alex protests, his lips turning down into a pout.

“Oh, do not give me that face, _petit lion_. You look like you haven’t slept since Eliza left for Albany yesterday morning.” 

Shrugging again, Alex takes a sip of coffee and another bite of donut. “I’ve been busy.”

“Well, you won’t be tonight. I’m staying to make sure you’re not up on your laptop typing away into the night.”

“When will you guys stop treating me like I’m five?”

Lafayette only smirks, “When you stop acting like you are. Don’t you think it’s way past your bedtime?”

“Fuck you.”  
   

**Author's Note:**

> as always, im open to comments, requests, ect and you can find me on tumblr @mimimarqeuz! pls leave feedback if you enjoyed :-)


End file.
